Where'd You Go?
by SomeWeirdCrazyChick
Summary: Butch had had it. He's done with waiting for her to call him and for her to finally come home. He wasn't going to do it anymore. Next time she would come home, he wouldn't be there. One-shot with the lycs from the song: Where'd You Go by Fort Minor.


**Heey, soo this is a little thing I wrote, trying to imrpove on writing more serious and stuff.**

**Anyways, I don't own the PowerPuff Girls, nor the song Where'd You Go by Fort Minor.**

* * *

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

Street lights flashed by as he sped down the road. The engine of his old, black Mustang roaring and the radio playing some song he didn't know in the background.

He was on his way home after having spent hours of playing poker with the guys at Mitchelson's house. Somehow he came up with the idea of having a poker night at his house. He ended up staying until past midnight, not that he minded. It was the perfect excuse for him to get his mind of her.

But as he drove all alone down the empty road, he could feel all the joy he felt moments ago slowly fade away with every street light he passed, only to be replaced by thoughts of her.

The way she laughed whenever he did something stupid, how her eyes would sparkle when she got excited about something and how she would never back down from any challenge. Those were only three of the many things he loved about her. Things he felt like he hadn't seen her do in forever since she was gone.

And fuck did he miss her since she left.

_**She said "Some days I feel like shit,**_

_**Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"**_

_**I don't understand why you have to always be gone,**_

_**I get along but the trips always feel so long,**_

_**And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,**_

_**'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,**_

_**But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,**_

_**But when I pick up I don't have much to say,**_

_**So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**_

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**_

_**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**_

_**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**_

Breathing out a sigh he ran his hand through his dark hair, as a memory of one of the conversations they had a long time ago entered his mind.

_''Some days, days like this,'' her tired voice said through the phone. ''I can't help but feel like shit. Sometimes I just want to quit being a super heroine and just be normal for a bit. You know, no big responsibilities anymore, no nothing.''_

_''Then why don't you just quit?'' he asked, quirking an eyebrow. If she was tired of being a hero, then why didn't she just quit?_

_''I can't just quit.''_

_''Why not? Just tell 'em you got tired of saving people and you want to quit.'' he just wanted her to come home already and stay, instead of being gone all the time._

_''If only it was that easy. Just try to understand that okay?'' though he didn't want to, there was nothing left he could do then just try to go along with it._

Shaking his head he tried to focus on the road in front of him again, glancing at his phone lying on the passenger's seat now and then. Waiting for her to call him any minute now, like she said she would, so he could hear her voice again, not that he had much to say when she'd call.

It was just her voice alone that made him feel less alone. Not that he would admit that to her, or anyone else.

That fact that she alone could do that to him made him feel already like an idiot.

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**You know the place where you used to live,**_

_**Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,**_

_**Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,**_

_**But now, you only stop by every once and a while,**_

_**Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,**_

_**With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,**_

_**I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin' to keep it that way,**_

_**You can call me if you find that you have something to say,**_

_**And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**_

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**_

_**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**_

_**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**_

Finally pulling up into _their_ driveway, he turned off the engine, grabbed his phone and got out, heading for the front door of _their_ house. The house they both used to live in. The place they used to have barbecue's at with his brothers and her sisters, eating burgers and ribs. The same place they had transform into a hunted house for Halloween to scare the little kids in the neighborhood so they wouldn't come and ask for candy. That way they could save more for the party they'd throw that night.

But that was then. Now it was like she didn't even lived here anymore. It was just him in this big house they once called home, with her only stopping by every once in a while.

Throwing his jacket over the couch, he continued to walk to the kitchen, grabbing a six-pack of beer from the fridge. Walking back he snatched a can from the rest. Dropping himself on the couch he opened it and took a sip of it, hoping to get her of his mind.

He had given up on thought of her calling, it being three A.M. in the morning. She was just playing with him, making him wait all night for her to call. It had to be, otherwise she would've called already, if she'd really had something to say. In the mean time he would enjoy himself on the couch, watching TV.

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**_

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',**_

_**Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,**_

_**For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,**_

_**It seems one thing has been true all along,**_

_**You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,**_

_**I guess I've had it with you and your career,**_

_**When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...**_

He didn't know if it was the alcohol that started to influence him or the fact it was very late and he was just to tired to think straight. Whatever it was, it made him realize just how fucked up this all was, him waiting for her to call every time and finally come home, like he was her personal slave. Making him hate himself for feeling such way.

But not anymore. He was done, done of feeling useless all the time and just plain tired of waiting.

He wouldn't be debating anymore, asking himself whether this all was worth it. Nor making all kind of excuses of why she was never around. Unlike her sister, only she stayed gone for so long and then coming back like nothing happened.

He started to think she was starting to take him for granted. assuming that he would always be there when she decided to finally come home, waiting with arms wide open for her to jump in.

But not this time.

Crushing the can he was drinking from in his hand, he threw it down on the table next to the other cans. Getting up, heading upstairs for their bedroom, which soon would only be hers, of she'd come back.

Swinging the doors from his closet open he pulled out an old duffel bag from the bottom and threw it on the bed, along with some of his clothes before he turned around and went for his drawer. Yanking out a draw he emptied all of its contexts above the bag throwing it aside and repeated it with the other draws. Stuffing everything into the bag.

Picking it up he exited the room, going back downstairs. Grabbing his jacket from the couch as he passed it on his way to the front door. Taking one last glance at around the place he once loved coming home to before he opened the door and stepped outside, slamming the door behind him.

This time when she got home, he wasn't going to be there and she could wonder he he'd go for once.

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

An old Mustang riding in the opposite direction the cab was going passed by and it reminded Buttercup of the one Butch had and it made her want to get home even faster. She could already imagine his surprised face when she'd showed up, especially since she hadn't called him like she said she would.

He would probably still be up waiting for her to call. He always did and he hated staying up late almost every night for to call and having to get up early the next morning for work. But by showing up unexpected and suprising him she hoped to make it up with him for not calling.

Looking back outside she noticed the cab slowing down until it finally came to a halt in front of the house they called home. A small smile creeping on her face as she stared at it, forgetting about the driver in the front waiting for her to pay.

Couching he tried getting her attention ''That'll be twenty bucks, ma'am.''

''Uh yeah.'' pulling out the money from her pocket she turned around to give it to the old man, who only nodded at her. Grabbing the duffel bag that laid next to her and got out, bidding the man a goodbye before shutting the door behind her.

As the cab started to drive away she walked up the small path that was surrounded by grass leading to the front door.

Pulling out her keys she opened the door and she was met with nothing but the silence that filled the house, not like she hadn't expected it be like this. Carefully placing her bag down, she tiptoed her way into the living room, ignoring the empty cans of beer on the coffee table and went up the stairs. She thought he might had went to bed, being tired of staying up.

But as she turned the knob and slowly opened the door, she felt disappointed and confused as he wasn't there. Instead empty draws laid on the ground and their closet was a complete mess.

Frowning she checked the other rooms in hoped that he would be in there, but he wasn't.

''Butch!?'' she yelled as she ran back downstairs, but it stayed silence. continuing to yell his name she searched the rooms downstairs, still not getting where the hell he was.

If this turned out to be one of his stupid little games, she would definitely get back at him later for it, 'cause she was starting to get annoyed. If only he'd come out from where ever he was already.

Returning back to the living room she sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone. Maybe he wasn't playing some stupid game. Maybe he was hanging out at Mitch's place, she didn't know for sure, but calling him probably cleared things up as to where he was.

It rang about three times before it abruptly stopped and she was sent to his voicemail. A frown appeared on her face once more as she stared at her phone, not getting why he didn't pick up. He always did, so why not now?

She tried to call him again for about five more times, but he just wouldn't pick up. And every time she got his voicemail, she couldn't help but worry more and more. So she stopped calling. Instead she pulled up her knees to her chest, rested her head on her arms and wondered. Wondering where'd he go and if he was alright, but most of all why he'd left.

For the past few months she had missed him so much, it almost seemed like forever since she last saw him and now that she was finally back, he was gone. Instead of waiting for her, he was gone. Gone to who knows where, leaving her behind all alone in this empty house, missing him, just like he probably missed her all those times.

Now it was her time to wait and hope, hoping for him to come back home.

_**Please come back home...**_

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
